Just Watch Me
by friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: Rogue decides to make the three of them wait and watch while he blows them one by one. It gets him so turned on, and then his boyfriends take care of him together. {Gratsustingue 4tp smut.}


**A/N: **Another one for the 4tp. Just smut. ^^

* * *

**Just Watch Me**

"You still adamant Natsu gives the best blowjobs?" Rogue asked silkily, his tongue in Gray's mouth. As he tightened his grip on Gray's triceps, he shifted forward and back, their jeans grating together so that they groaned into each other.

"Y-Yes," Gray panted, and the light in his eyes said he knew _exactly_ how Rogue was going to react to this.

Well. Mister Know-It-All.

"Just watch me," Rogue hissed, sliding down his body and unzipping Gray's trousers.

Beside them on the sofa, Natsu and Sting had their hands all over each other, eyes closed while they kissed with chapped lips and thrust with shaky abandon.

"Mm," Rogue moaned, pulling Gray's cock free while Gray slid his trousers and boxers to the floor. "Shirt. Off."

"Fuck," Gray hissed, stripping it off and throwing it across the room. "What now—"

Rogue took him deep, aiming to shock him, and it worked: he swallowed around Gray's tip and heard a bitten-off yelp, Gray's nails making a noise as he scratched the cushions.

Panting and red, Sting and Natsu both looked over and watched, Natsu murmuring, "Fuck, that's sexy."

"I love when he looks so—" Sting said.

"Out of control, yeah," Natsu nodded. "Gray's beautiful when he surrenders."

"So—_fuck_—are you," Gray ground out while Rogue sucked hard at him. Rogue chanced a look over and saw Sting had blushed at the comment (predictably), while Natsu was showing off and grinding his cock against Sting's lap.

"Off him," Rogue commanded, pulling off of Gray and giving Natsu and Sting a hard look. "Both of you, sitting."

Surprised, Natsu obeyed, popping down on his ass on the cushion between Sting and Gray. All three of them looked expectantly at Rogue, still kneeling between Gray's legs.

"Didn't I say just watch me?" he asked, turning to Gray. "You're going to. While I suck them off. And no touching yourself, or you don't get to come."

"Ahh," Gray hissed, thrusting up in horny surprise as Rogue moved away, down to Sting at the other end of the line.

"None of you can touch yourselves," Rogue said. "Not even to remove clothes, Natsu; I see that hand. I'll remove what I want off of you. You just have to watch."

Rogue ducked his head and went down on Sting more gently than he had Gray, lapping at the head of Sting's cock before sliding down over his length pressing his tongue to the underside. Sting let out one of his signature moans and his hands curled into fists on his knees.

"Fuck, I love you, Rogue," Sting moaned, and Rogue sucked harder. Clearly Sting wasn't in far enough to be incoherent.

At the increased pressure, Sting actually cried out. Gray whispered a quiet _god damn._

"I did…finger-fuck him," Natsu panted. "With our clothes on."

"Jesus, I wish I'd been looking," Gray grunted at him.

"Next time I'll film it," Natsu said cheekily.

Rogue slid his hand up Natsu's thigh to the edge of his crotch, making him shut up and moan instead. Sting was groaning and thrusting up now, and Rogue gave Natsu props because Sting was _really_ on edge. Already Rogue felt Sting's cock twitching against his tongue.

Sliding his hands up, Rogue drifted across Sting's sides and stomach, touches gentle and loving while his mouth ravished Sting. Beside them, Gray's breaths were muffled and Natsu's came in rough grunts.

Rogue could tell Sting was holding on. Barely, by his fingernails, to sanity. With aching slowness, he took Sting deeper, sucking him hard the whole way, until Rogue's lips were nearly at the base of Sting's cock and his tip was clasped in his throat.

One of Rogue's gentle hands slipped down behind Sting and traced his skin to his ass.

"Fuck—fuck," Sting gasped, body inverting then lurching forward, then releasing in a groan as his cock throbbed in Rogue's throat. "Fuck, I'm…oh my god…"

Rogue hummed his agreement, enjoying the shaky fingers that carded through his ponytail. Blowing Sting was always rewarding because of how appreciative he was.

When Rogue looked up, Sting's other hand clasped Natsu's, who was twisted toward them watching with half-lidded gaze, his cock standing tall. Gray curled against his back, lips moving in patterns over Natsu's neck while his hands sat lightly on Natsu's hips. Okay, they weren't exactly touching themselves…

And Rogue liked the view of Natsu with his legs splayed thrusting desperately up. As Natsu kneaded Sting's fist, Sting ran a thumb over his knuckles.

"That's right, babe," Sting whispered.

Fluttering kisses down Natsu's stomach, Rogue leaned into him. Gray's hands still massaged Natsu's hips, and Rogue moved lower, mouthing at the skin right next to Natsu's cock, then licking down, around the base of his cock to his balls.

"You're—fuck, you're teasing, Rogue," Gray said.

Natsu agreed with a noise of pleasured protestation.

"I like it," Gray panted.

"Hey," Natsu said, but his words trailed off in a groan. "Okay, I do too…"

"I can keep teasing," Rogue said, glancing up at Natsu's face. He ran his finger over Natsu's tip, across the slit, a tiny motion meant to drive him crazy. When Natsu's face opened into desperate awe, though, it was Rogue who felt composure slipping. His cock was aching now. He wanted to be touched.

But this first. He had too much fun making them wait and watch.

Returning to Natsu's cock, Rogue proceeded to give him every attention he could, licking and sucking, changing his pace between tantalizing and rough, taking him deep before sucking the head. He could see Natsu's fingers still wrapped in Sting's, shaking, and the sound of Gray sucking on Natsu's neck spurred him on. Natsu was half laid-out now, Rogue holding his legs wide and Gray supporting his back.

When Natsu arched and came, Rogue and Gray both carried him through it, Rogue with his mouth and Gray with his fingers on Natsu's nipples. It took several long, breathless moments for either Natsu or Rogue to be able to speak again. They grinned at each other.

Resting his head against Natsu's thigh, Rogue let out a sigh. "Fuck, you guys make me horny."

Natsu made an indecipherable noise, but Rogue moved him gently to the side and stretched across his legs toward Gray.

"Enough of a show to convince you?" Rogue asked.

Gray's brow bent, clearly trying to figure out which answer would get the right reaction. As if Rogue weren't going to suck him either way.

"That turned me on again," Sting complained.

Rogue was already going down on Gray, and he heard three collective gasps. It made his heart soar.

Gray was in the mood for rough handling, and Rogue obliged, jerking his hips to where Rogue wanted him, spreading his legs wider than necessary and holding him there, open, visible: displayed for the other two to see. Gray made desperate mewling whimpers and Rogue ducked down to suck his taint, licking his sac and drawing Gray's balls into his mouth.

Gray shouted. "Christ! Rogue—!"

Warmth was covering Rogue's back now, Sting (Rogue was still lying across Natsu's lap) leaning against his shoulder and kissing behind his ear.

"What about you?" Sting groaned. "Do we get to make you come too?"

His hands were already gently squeezing Rogue's ass, and Rogue pulled off Gray's cock. "Shit. Oh gods. Yes. Yes, please."

While Rogue, trembling, sucked Gray's tip again, Sting's hands reached into his boxers, drawing them down with slow caresses and romantic words whispered against his skin. There were fingers down Rogue's crack, a cock gently rubbed against one cheek.

It made Rogue groan. The vibrations made Gray groan too, and an instant later they were both thrusting their hips automatically. Pushing deeper into Rogue's mouth, Gray pulled back with a breathless apology, but Rogue took him deep again, growling. Sting was fingering him now, and other hands massaged Rogue's back, and he was being cared for by the people he loved most in the world.

Gray typically had a lot of control over his cock, and sometimes even deep-throating couldn't making him lose control if he didn't want to, but today was not one of those days. One sloppy gulp around him and he shot off into Rogue's mouth without warning, his load hitting Rogue's throat and making him swallow hastily, trying not to cough. Still, when Rogue looked up, it was with a smile, and he met Gray's contented face and had a sense of peace washed over him.

He liked pleasuring others. He liked being in charge. He liked knowing he could, that he was enough.

"What do you…hah…want?" Sting panted. "Jesus, sorry, I can hardly watch you taking him, that was so slutty."

"Mm, whatever you like," Rogue replied, leaning back into the kisses on his neck and shoulder—which, it turned out, were from Natsu.

"How about…" Natsu murmured. His sleepy, fucked-out gaze flicked to Sting, and when Rogue looked at Gray, he saw there was some sort of communication going on.

"We're going to take care of you," Sting said.

His hands wrapped around Rogue's hips to pull his ass up and back, Natsu sliding into a more comfortable position beneath Rogue with his head in Gray's lap. Rogue was basically straddling Natsu now, and when Natsu thrust up and his half-hard cock touched Rogue, Rogue swore every word he knew in this language and a few in several others.

The three of them fucked him like that, Sting easing into Rogue and setting a lazy, perfect pace. Rogue twisted his hips to a better angle and got even more sensation, and a second later Natsu readjusted to meet him, their cocks grinding together and making Rogue moan.

When Gray's lips found his, Rogue latched onto him desperately. He needed that grounding, that mouth-to-mouth. Sting curled against his back and fucked him deeper.

With Natsu grating over his cock and Gray's tongue in his mouth, Rogue tensed around Sting and came, wretchedly, desperately, moaning into all of them. Sting's hips snapped against him and tensed as he came, riding through it right behind him; and Rogue felt hands all over him holding his body, sliding against his skin, soothing him.

"F-Fuck," he said against Gray's lips.

"You're beautiful," Gray said, and Rogue shivered in a surprised, needy way. Gray wasn't usually the first one to say romantic things.

"You are," Sting said, as if Rogue had disagreed. "That's why we love you."

"I'm tired," Natsu sighed.

Gray kicked him (or the tangled-up equivalent).

"Also, I love you," Natsu huffed, leaning up to suck on Rogue's chest and leave a lazy kiss.

"You…t-too." Rogue suddenly realized he was hoarse, and his mouth was more than a little sore.

"Aw, c'mere," Natsu muttered, pulling Rogue down onto his chest. "Sting, cuddle closer."

"What are we doing?" Sting asked, although he happily put his head on Rogue's back.

"Watching something. Gray, hit buttons and do the thing."

Gray grumbled and shifted, finding the remote.

"Thanks," Rogue murmured, closing his eyes.

Someone's hand caressed over his hair.

"Thank _you._"

"Hey, who changed Rogue's name to 'bossy' in the chat?" Gray asked, accusation in his voice.

"I meant it as a compliment!" Natsu protested.

"Rogue, you can boss me around whenever," Sting murmured.


End file.
